Take A Chance On Me
by Honey G
Summary: Seis letras, cinco meses, quatro cores, três palavras, duas pessoas, uma chance. Seamus/Daphne, POV alternado. A primeira fic do ship em português!
1. Prólogo: Combustão

**Nome do autor:** Honey G

**Título:** Take A Chance On Me

**Ship:** Seamus Finnigan/Daphne Greengrass

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** K+

**Formato:** Long-fic

**Betas: **Miih e Narcisa Le Fay. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, MESMO! 3

**Nota da autora: **Os POVs serão sempre Seamus depois Daphne, ok? Boa leitura!

* * *

**Seis letras formam o seu nome. Depois de cinco meses. Quatro tons de cor se misturaram. Três palavras bastaram. Apenas duas pessoas. Uma única chance.**

**Prólogo – Combustão**

**HOGWARTS, JUNHO DE 1996**

Ela não era como as outras: ele soube no momento em que ela riu dele. Seamus Finnigan não era exatamente uma pessoa concentrada ou atenta, prova disso era seu caderno pegando fogo, e ele em pânico, sentado à beira do lago.

Muitos sonserinos ao redor riram _da cara dele_, apontando, e sem demonstrar qualquer compaixão. "É, e daí, são só minhas anotações do mês inteiro, quem liga?...", resmungava enquanto tentava apagar a chama. De repente, um par de sapatilhas pretas fez Seamus notar a presença _dela._

Era uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, muito bonita. Ela sorria gentilmente. "Você precisa de ajuda?", a garota perguntou apontando para o caderno chamuscado.

"Bom... já queimou tudo..."

"_Reparo_", ela disse, e no mesmo instante o caderno ficou intacto.

"Ah... bom obrigado...", ele estava sem jeito, olhando para o emblema verde e cinza das vestes dela.

"Não se preocupe com eles. Sonserinos têm um senso de humor peculiar... ahn...?"

"Seamus, Finnigan, Grifinória", e para sua surpresa ela apertou sua mão, respondendo altivamente:

"Daphne Greengrass"

Seamus não teve tempo de pensar em nada mais inteligente para dizer, porque a garota já estava de costas, caminhando até um pequeno grupo que a esperava, todos com umaa expressão desgostosa no rosto.

"Ah, o que foi?", ele a ouviu reclamando de longe, "Coitado". Afinal ela não estava lá, recuperando o caderno para depois pôr fogo de novo como um Sonserino faria, mas também não fora movida pela gentileza grifinória.

Era dó. Ele era um coitado, e ela a salvadora. Ele não esqueceria mais aquelas seis letras. D – A – P – H – N – E.

* * *

Daphne, como de costume, estava à beira do lago com as colegas, conversando no intervalo pós-almoço. Pansy estava muito empolgada contando à Astoria, sem poupar nenhum detalhe, as investidas em Malfoy, assunto esse que pouco interessava a Daphne. Tracey também parecia muito animada contando sobre os avanços no namoro com Nott, e somente Millicent, parecia compartilhar a sensação de deslocamento com Daphne.

Se aquela historinha de Pansy não fosse rotina, ela não se importaria, mas já estava incomodando ver a irmã agüentando quieta e sorrindo evasivamente, àquela que dizia amiga magoá-la o tempo todo, mas parar com aquilo era tarefa da própria Astoria. O que a irmã podia fazer?

Enquanto Daphne divagava, viu a pequena distância um grupo de sonserinos rindo sem dó de um garoto tentando apagar – sem muito sucesso – o caderno, que queimava completamente. No começo ela achou graça. Riu, porque a cena era ridícula. O garoto era um bruxo, um aceno de varinha, e tudo estava resolvido. Mas então Daphne entendeu. Numa hora dessas o mais fácil é a última coisa que pensamos. Levantou-se aborrecida daquele assunto de Draquinho e Theo e foi ver o que podia fazer pelo garoto.

Era o garoto de cabelos cor de palha da Grifinória, Simon, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ela se aproximou sem fazer alarde, pois tinha receio da reação dele, afinal, ela era tão Sonserina quanto os garotos que riam dele.

"Você precisa de ajuda?", ela disse reparando nas discretas sardas do rosto dele.

"Bom... já queimou tudo", ele parecia desolado, mas com um aceno simples Daphne disse, "_Reparo_". Ora, ele parecia muito surpreso com um feiticinho besta daqueles. "Ah, bom, obrigado", disse tímido.

Daphne percebeu o olhar dele recaindo no emblema sonserino que ela ostentava e comentou, "Não se preocupe com eles. Sonserinos têm um senso de humor peculiar... ahn...?"

"Seamus, Finnigan, Grifinória".

Então ela apertou sua mão, assustada com o rosto que se avermelhava, e tentando forçar uma segurança, se apresentou. "Daphne Greengrass".

Uma vergonha repentina a fez voltar ao grupo de amigas, desnorteada, e se deparou com Pansy olhando torto. "Ah, o que foi? Coitado...", murmurou para as amigas.

Não era culpa dele. Era só um garoto, e agora ela não erraria mais seu nome. S – E – A – M – U – S.


	2. Doçura

**Capítulo Um – Doçura**

**HOGWARTS, SETEMBRO DE 1996**

Já era a quarta rodada de snap explosivo que jogava contra Dean e Seamus percebeu que o amigo desviava o olhar para o corredor do trem, à espera de Ginny Weasley. "Cara, ela não vem...", Dean disse desapontado, sem conseguir mais disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Ela foi convidada pelo professor novo pra uma reunião, não é? Deixa ela, vocês se vêem depois", argumentou Seamus.

"É, fácil pra você. Ela não é _sua_ namorada".

_Nem ela, nem nenhuma outra garota._

Seamus havia acompanhado Lavander para o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano, mas nada além do que amizade surgia entre eles. Até tinha tentado alguma coisa com Padma, mas ela era certinha demais.

Ele nunca foi do tipo que preferia meninas-bibelôs de porcelana (não tinha paciência com elas), mas ultimamente, era exatamente uma dessas garotas que mexia com ele toda vez que se viam.

"Alguma coisa do carrinho hoje, queridos?", disse a mulher dos doces parada na porta. Seamus se assustou, porque ele nem ao menos tinha notado a presença dela.

Seamus foi até o corredor onde a senhora estava e pediu, "por favor, dois sapos de chocolate".

"Três tortinhas de abóbora. _Por favor_", a voz confiante que o perturbava estava de volta, parada no mesmo corredor. Trazia com ela um par de olhos azuis faiscantes e um sorriso de pérolas.

Seu nome era de ninfa, e Seamus podia jurar que ela também era. Daphne. Ela devia ser _veela_, era a única explicação para o magnetismo que causava no garoto.

Os segundos em que sustentaram o olhar passaram devagar demais, deixando-o tonto. O rosto da garota estava vermelho, Seamus acreditava que ela estava assim por estar segurando o riso. Devia ser mesmo hilário encontrar aquele garoto idiota que queimara o próprio caderno (e que depois daquele dia nunca mais pôde vê-la passar sem segui-la com o os olhos), estático ao vê-la.

"Seamus!", ela disse, enquanto pagava pelo doce. Daphne, percebendo que o garoto ainda não entregara o dinheiro à senhora, sinalizou com a cabeça a mão estendida dela.

"M-me desculpe", ele disse corando também. Ela não podia ser normal e ele não podia ser tão idiota assim. "NIEM's esse ano, hein?", ele tentou puxar assunto no corredor, agora que estavam sozinhos.

"P-pois é... boas notas?", aquilo só podia ser irônico... É claro que ela sabia que ele não tinha boas notas.

De repente, outra garota loira apareceu. Era muito parecida com Daphne e também usava vestes verdes. "Daph, quanto tempo você demora pra comprar três... ah!", mas então, ao ver Seamus, ela parou de falar, o olhando de cima a baixo.

"Esta é Astoria, minha irmã mais nova", mas a outra menina não fez questão de apertar mãos como a irmã tinha feito há alguns meses, e olhou Seamus com curiosidade. "E esse é Seamus Finnigan..."

"O _grifinório_", Astoria completou.

Daphne, que já estava corada, parecia prestes a explodir. Olhou para a irmã como se transmitisse uma mensagem, e Seamus temia que fosse algo como "_é esse o idiota que falei"_.

Forçou um sorriso e disse por fim, "Bom... vemos-nos por aí. Até mais". O garoto voltou à cabine, ainda mais desesperado do que antes. Aquilo já era doença.

* * *

Daphne queria jogar a pior praga conhecida na irmã e ao mesmo tempo queria enfiar a cabeça num buraco e sumir. "Precisava ser _tão óbvia_?", Daphne disse em desespero enquanto sua irmã parecia se divertir com a situação.

"Eu não acredito... Se a Pansy souber..."

"E a Pansy com isso? Você não se cansa dela? Ela só te maltrata!". Astoria desviou o olhar, como sempre, mas parou de andar antes de voltar ao vagão dos sonserinos.

"Daph, você está gostando desse Finnigan?". A pergunta fez a garota mais velha engasgar com a tortinha.

"ASTIE!", implorou baixinho, "Não fale isso assim... como se nada fosse!"

"Então você gosta!", riu a mais nova, mesclando animação e censura, "Olha só sua cara, vermelha!". A varinha estava a postos e a praga já tinha sido escolhida. Era melhor Astoria parar de falar.

Daphne não era uma garota segura de si; era tímida e a única experiência amorosa, com Blaise Zabini, fora desastrosa. Depois do fora arrebatador do garoto, ela acreditava que todos os homens queriam apenas diversão.

E lá estava ela, mãos suando frio pelo tal _grifinório_, tentando fazer-se de firme, enquanto derretia-se por dentro. Só de ouvir sua voz no corredor, ela quis se aproximar e acabou usando como desculpa que queria comprar tortinhas de abóbora.

Ela morreu de vergonha quando Seamus olhou dentro de seus olhos. Quis puxar algum assunto, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi o nome dele. O garoto até tentou começar uma conversa, falando sobre os NIEM's, mas Astoria Greengrass veio para atrapalhar qualquer conversa que pudessem ter.

Durante o resto da viagem, Daphne ficou olhando contemplativa a paisagem mudar pela janela. Será que fariam as mesmas matérias? Será que teria mais uma chance de falar com ele? E por que raios ela pensava tanto nele? Tomada pelos seus pensamentos sobre Seamus Finnigan, ela entrou em um doce e maluco sonho. Nesse sonho, eles estavam em uma praia ensolarada, e o vento batia em seus cabelos dourados. Seamus estava muito próximo, e passava a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto da garota. Os lábios entreabertos estavam convidando-o enquanto ele sussurrava seu nome, "Daphne... Daphne... Daphne..."

"DAPHNE?"

_"QUÊ?"_

Aquilo não era uma praia deserta, e sim o trem que tinha chegado em Hogsmeade. "Chegamos", disse Astoria definitivamente se divertindo.

"Tá, tá bem", disse a irmã mais velha se levantando e tentando parecer composta. "Quê?", perguntou Daphne ansiosa.

"Nada, nada, vamos...", divertiu-se a mais nova.

* * *

**E então, gostaram? Não? REVIEWS! (:**


	3. Paixão

**Capítulo Dois – Paixão**

**HOGWARTS, NOVEMBRO DE 1996**

Não tinham muitas aulas juntos e as que tinham, Daphne ficava colada em Tracey e ele em Dean. Olhares furtivos e esbarrões propositais, ele tentava de tudo para se aproximar, mas a única aproximação concreta aconteceu na aula de Herbologia, quando uma vagem de arapucoso pulou de sua mão para a testa da garota. Seamus quis morrer naquele instante.

"MÉRLIN! Desculpe-me, Daphne, me desculpe", ele apanhou a vagem enquanto ela limpava o rosto.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem...", ela respondeu suspirando. A única chance de se aproximar de Daphne e ele tinha desperdiçado.

Desde aquele incidente na aula, tentou se afastar da garota, por vergonha. Sentia que estava brincando com fogo. Ela era sempre tão fina e educada, e ele sempre atrapalhado. Ela merecia alguém como Zabini, embora este terminara com a garota e já não mais ligava para ela.

Nas outras aulas se manteve distante, assim como nos corredores, na biblioteca, no pátio, em todos os lugares. Observar a beleza da garota à distância o dava uma sensação de incompletude, e ao mesmo tempo o desesperava. Tudo girava em torno dela agora, e o sentimento crescera em algumas semanas.

Sonhava com ela quando dormia, pensava nela nas aulas, queria ela no café-da-manhã, desejava seus lábios no intervalo. Daphne e seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo loiro; a ninfa que o perturbava. O abismo entre eles aumentava a cada dia.

Era dia de jogo, as Casas se enfrentando. _Eles_ se enfrentando.

Absorto em pensar nela, não reparou que _ela_ estava se sentando a menos de um metro dele. Tão próxima e tão distante. Depois de três maus momentos, ela não olharia na sua cara, não falaria com ele. Talvez não fosse mesmo pra acontecer nada.

"Oi", ela disse olhando para ele.

_Ela falou comigo. Depois de tudo, ela falou comigo._

_Comigo, Seamus. Daphne._

"Oi", respondeu tendo que controlar as palavras. Queria se declarar naquele momento, queria beijá-la sem ligar pra opinião de ninguém. Contudo, mais de cem pessoas estavam no caminho, e mais de cinco séculos de rivalidade entre Casas estavam entre eles, e Seamus, que sempre fora tão seguro de si, não soube o que fazer. Mais uma vez.

"Quero ela, Dean!"

"O quê?"

"Quero ela, _ela_, Daphne, agora!"

"Vai atrás dela, cara!", o amigo apontou a garota que agora descia as arquibancadas, provavelmente entediada por ver sua Casa perder novamente. Daphne não podia escapar, e ele correria atrás dela como Apolo, esperando um final mais feliz do que a história original.**¹**

**

* * *

**

Seria um jogo animado. Mesmo tendo que ouvir o choramingo de Astie porque Draco não ia jogar, seria interessante ver Potter como capitão. Não tinha nada contra ele na verdade se recusou a participar da Brigada Inquisitorial, porque odiava qualquer tipo de censura.

Achava Potter bem corajoso, aliás, e chegava a ter uma pontadinha de admiração por isso. Gostava de perceber as características das Casas em seus alunos. Gostava de imaginar que Seamus tinha o tal cavalheirismo que o Chapéu Seletor falara em um de seus discursos.

Para a partida, Daphne tinha pintado listras verde e cinza nas bochechas dela e da irmã. Estavam devidamente vestidas com as cores da casa, e cheias de expectativa. Para falar a verdade, não botava muita fé no time, sabia que Potter tinha um time bem melhor, mas ela gostava de ver as manobras, os lances, a paixão dos jogadores e torcedores.

Sentaram-se no limite da arquibancada sonserina, os únicos lugares restantes àquela hora, uma vez que as irmãs já estavam bem atrasadas. Contudo, de lá tinham uma boa visão do campo. Daphne achava divertida a forma de torcer da Grifinória, com seus chapéus e pompons, muito menos sóbria do que a Sonserina. E no meio daqueles chapéus engraçados estava Seamus Finnigan.

Estava do lado dela, menos de um metro de distância, mas havia uma barreira invisível entre eles. Invisível para os outros, mas óbvia para ela. Assim que ele notou a presença dela, olhou assustado como se nunca tivesse conversado com a garota. Seamus tinha medo dela.

"Oi", disse tentando parecer mais amigável.

"Oi", respondeu ele ainda desconcertado.

Havia toda uma rivalidade de séculos entre eles expressa nas cores que usavam, na Casa em que pertenciam, mas que não devia ser deles. Daphne queria acreditar que ele não a odiava, embora lançasse a ela olhares arredios e assustados. Queria estar do lado de lá, de mãos dadas com ele. Queria ser de outra família, de outra criação, com outras tradições. Mas aquela não seria ela.

O placar, como sempre, estava favorável à Grifinória, e Daphne sabia que não ia mudar, e não estava disposta a enfrentar o tumulto do fim da partida. Como Astoria não quis acompanhá-la, ela foi descendo sozinha a arquibancada, entre gritos e empurrões, já sem o ânimo do começo da partida. Então, alguém a segurou pelo braço, dizendo, "Espera aí". Ele usava vestes vermelhas e douradas, e o cabelo cor de palha combinava com as sardas do rosto.

Seamus Finnigan.

"Vai embora?"

"Ah... é... não, não...", ela estava gaguejando, _e isso era tão ridículo_...

"Quer dar uma volta por aí?", perguntou ele hesitante.

Dar uma volta _com ele_, sozinhos, ninguém ao redor.

"Eu... quero!".

E o sorriso surgiu sem que ela pudesse conter. Sentia-se leve, como se fosse feita de borboletas, e o sol parecia brilhar mais do que nunca. Lado a lado, escaparam do campo cheio, rumo aos pátios de Hogwarts.

"Estamos fazendo algo certo, Seamus? Quer dizer..."

"Estamos, Daphne", disse ele.

_Audacioso_ _aquele grifinório, _ela pensou. Assim que se sentaram à beira do lago, todo o assunto do mundo pareceu sumir, e Seamus ficou mudo.

"S-seamus?", ela estava nervosa, o coração pulava do peito.

"Sim?"

"Eu... eu rio alto demais. Eu não gosto de verde, embora minha mãe me obrigue a comprar roupas dessa cor. Eu já cumpri várias detenções, principalmente por falar alto na biblioteca. Eu gosto de Herbologia, odeio Poções...", dizia a garota rapidamente, para que o rapaz pudesse desisitir a tempo.

"Daphne?"

"Han?"

O beijo começou doce, delicado, a mão dele segurando o rosto dela, com delicadeza, com firmeza. Ela reconheceu o perfume dele como o terceiro elemento, que ela não pode identificar na hora, que emanava do caldeirão com Amortentia, na aula de Poções com Slughorn. Então, o beijo foi ficando mais atrevido, combustivo, apaixonado. Era a timidez se dissipando. Ao fundo, a voz de Zacharias Smith ecoou do campo.

"GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!"

"Hoje eu vou dar uma festa na sala comunal, Daphne!", Seamus comentou baixinho, com os lábios colados nos dela.

"Porque ganharam de novo"

"Não... porque eu tenho você". Daphne se sentiu queimando como aquele caderno, tempos atrás...

* * *

_**¹**__** WIKIPEDIA: **__**Apolo foi induzido a ser apaixonar por Dafne com uma flecha de Eros. Este mesmo acertou Dafne com uma flecha de chumbo, que fez a ninfa rejeitar um amor de Apolo. Apolo, porém, começou a persegui-la. Cansada de fugir, pediu ao pai que a livrasse da situação. Ele, então, a transformou em loureiro.**_

**E aí, minha brava gente? Mereço reviews? *lança veela powers***_**  
**_


	4. Perda I

**Capítulo Três – Perda: Parte I**

**HOGWARTS, MARÇO DE 1997**

**

* * *

**

No começo ele teve um pouco de receio das reações alheias sobre o namoro, mas tantas coisas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo – preparações pro NIEM's, jogos de quadribol, as fofocas sobre o Eleito, as festinhas de Slughorn – que o romance verde-e-vermelho, passava batido, a não ser para os amigos deles. Dean se dividia em fazer gracinhas e olhar o amigo com uma inconfundível pontada de inveja, afinal, seu namoro com Ginny ia mal.

Nas aulas, ele tentava ser discreto, embora Daphne não fosse o tipo de pessoa que cultivava a discrição. Era um ambiente escolar e eles tinham que manter o respeito, mas ela teimava em pegar na sua mão nas aulas de DCAT**¹**, e Seamus rezava para Snape não olhar para eles.

Ela era uma garota realmente fascinante. Era corajosa, engraçada e as conversas eram leves, tudo nela era leve. Seamus agora podia sentir todos os dias o perfume fresco que invadira sua mente ao ficar perto da Amortentia: chocolate com menta. Daphne não era comum, não era simples, era um quebra-cabeça de muitas peças, um enigma a ser solucionado aos poucos e gostosamente. Ela não era um passatempo, era sua motivação.

Por isso, talvez, ao chegar ao Três Vassouras para se encontrar com ela e vê-la conversando com Zabini, uma insegurança uniu-se à raiva e ele quis socar o rapaz. Daphne, Daphne, quem um dia entenderia essa garota?

Mas não tomou nenhuma atitude. Em poucos minutos o rapaz negro se levantou subitamente, e Seamus pode olhar para a namorada. Ela tinha no rosto uma expressão homicida enquanto acompanhava Zabini com o olhar úmido. Lágrimas ficaram retidas nos olhos azuis, como se recusassem cair por ele. As mãos fechadas sobre a mesa, o desalinho, era de chamar a atenção.

"O que aquele cara queria?"

"Seamus", Daphne então percebeu sua presença. O garoto puxou a cadeira e se sentou, esperando uma explicação. _Por favor, que você não goste dele_, ele pensou.

"Blaise é um grande, enorme, gigante idiota", ela comentou ainda com muita raiva.

"Disso eu sei. Quero saber o porquê". Seamus já estava suando frio.

"Ele disse que o pessoal da Sonserina não olharia na minha cara se eu continuasse a sair com você. Não é por você ser da Grifinória. É porque...", mas ela pareceu não conseguir continuar, e não precisava realmente.

"Porque eu sou mestiço", Seamus completou, cheio de nojo.

"Você sabe que isso não me importa, não sabe?", agora era Daphne quem estava aflita, mas ele não respondeu.

"Seamus, eu realmente não me importo se você tem pai trouxa. Eu gosto de você. Gosto como nunca gostei de alguém antes. Você me faz tão feliz. Eu não ligo para Pansy, Malfoy ou Zabini. Eu ligo só para você".

Essas palavras soaram tão quentes e confortáveis que Seamus não se importou que tivesse uma mesa entre eles. Levantou-se e deu um beijo nela, tentando transmitir que a compreendia.

* * *

Foi muito difícil voltar à sala comunal aquela noite. Não era como voltar do frio de Hogsmeade para o calor das lareiras sonserinas: o ambiente lá parecia ainda mais frio do que o de fora. Contudo, o olhar de repreensão de alguns, sobretudo de Pansy não a abalavam, e ela não podia ligar menos para Malfoy naquela hora. Era a primeira vez que Daphne se sentia tão feliz e tão desejada e a opinião daqueles falsos amigos não mudaria isso em nada.

Porém um par de olhos azuis penetrantes congelava qualquer movimento seu. Em nenhum momento quis trazer conflito ou causar problemas na família. Já não era hora de alguém ir atrás da própria felicidade? Daphne tinha recusado esse amor por tempo demais, e não estava disposta a continuar com essa atitude.

Era uma grande pena que a irmã mais nova não pudesse ficar feliz por ela, ou ao menos copiar a atitude dela. Astoria e suas tradições.

"Logo ele, Daph? Por quê?", questionou Pansy com uma curiosidade maldosa. "Você, uma moça tão bonita, tantos rapazes querendo você..."

"Pois é, Pansy, eu sou tão desejável que posso me dar ao luxo de escolher... e quanto a você?". Não podia mais segurar a raiva, e já não ligava mais se perderia algum amigo, se é que tinha algum amigo naquela Casa.

Blaise, que estava sentado a um canto isolado, como de costume, deu um meio sorriso cheio de significado. Poderiam ter sido alguma coisa, muita coisa, se ele fosse tão egocêntrico, tão grosso.

No quinto ano, após poucos e turbulentos meses de namoro, ele disse, como se nada fosse, "Você me cansa". Ela nunca soube se era por ser agitada ou parada demais. Agora não importava mais. Ela tinha alguém para correr no mesmo ritmo e não criticá-la por ser diferente.

Passou perto dele, queria lhe dizer algo, mas ele deve ter percebido e tomou a dianteira.

"Você merece alguém bem melhor que esse Finnigan, Daph... alguém... como _eu_", disse Zabini se gabando.

"Não me dispensasse então, _Zabini_"

"Foi... um equívoco meu". Ela riu, inconformada. Era o cúmulo da hipocrisia.

"Não, você não vai ter esse gostinho, Blaise querido. Perder faz parte".

Sozinha no dormitório feminino, Daphne sentiu que sua escolha era agora definitiva. Seamus em sua vida seria renegar sua família, seus então amigos, virar as costas para sua Casa, ser isolada. Mas ela se perguntava se algum dia chegara a pertencer àquele mundo.

Acordou com o barulho das garotas se arrumando no dormitório, e sentiu-se grata por estar isolada no dossel verde. Será que as coisas um dia voltariam ao normal?

"Daph?". De repente uma cabeça apareceu pelo dossel. Tracey sorria, olhar solícito. "Tá tudo bem?" A amiga concordou com a cabeça sem muita certeza. "Vamos descer? Já está no meio do café..."

"Tracey...", Daphne suspirou, tão cansada.

"Daphne, você sabe tão bem quanto eu como é a Pansy"

"Uma vaca", disse imediatamente.

"Como quiser. Mas você não era muito diferente disso... não, _não era_", alteou a voz antes de se interrompida. "Mas agora você faz uma idéia do que eu sinto. Estou cansada de ouvir Pansy falar dos trouxas e mestiços, sabendo que meu avô é tão maravilhoso quanto trouxa. E isso significa algo? Não".

"Estou cansada desse terrorismo que ela faz, cansada desse preconceito todo"

"Agora é a hora de mudar tudo, Daphne".

* * *

**¹ Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.**

**Ora, vamos. Preciso sentir amor para saber se essa fic ainda vale a pena :/  
**


	5. Perda II

**Capítulo Quatro – Perda: Parte II**

**HOGWARTS, JUNHO DE 1997**

Estavam sentados à beira do lago depois do almoço. Fazia sol e muitos alunos se refrescavam debaixo das sombras das árvores, e era exatamente o que Seamus e Daphne estavam fazendo. Ele estava absorto numa lista dificílima de exercícios, enquanto a namorada, deitada na grama, protegia os olhos azuis da claridade solar, observando o céu.

"Você também sente isso, Seamus?", perguntou de repente.

"Sinto o que?", respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da lista.

"Esse clima estranho", Daphne comentou sombriamente.

O garoto então olhou para ela, estranhando, mas achando alguma graça.

"Como assim, estranho, Daph? Olha, estão todos felizes. É verão, o ano letivo está acabando...".

Mas a garota não parecia compartilhar o mesmo otimismo.

"Não sei explicar, Seamus", ela se aproximou dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Ainda está tudo difícil na Sonserina?", Seamus colocou a lista de lado e começou a acariciar os cabelos dourados de Daphne.

"Não ligo muito para eles. Tracey tem sido uma grande amiga e tudo, mas... o problema é Astoria". Quando a garota quis fungar, Seamus apertou o abraço.

"Um dia ela vai entender, Daphne".

Um grupo maciço de garotas apareceu, cochichando e apontando para o lado direito deles. Numa árvore próxima, Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley estavam abraçados e com os rostos muito próximos.

"Não sabia que eles estavam juntos", comentou Daphne despreocupada.

"É recente, foi depois da competição de quadribol"

Era bom ter um casal como aquele na escola, porque desviava bastante a atenção. Muitos colegas que olhavam feio para Seamus ou Daphne preferiram comentar sobre o romance d'O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

O único que parecia pensar apenas neles era Zabini. Seamus não deixava a namorada sozinha um minuto sequer, e quando não podia estar perto, ficava com o coração na mão. Não tinha mais medo de perdê-la, mas sabia que de algum modo o rapaz sonserino era uma ameaça.

"Zabini me deu uma trombada ontem", ele tentou manter o tom descontraído, mas sem sucesso. Queria, precisava conversar sobre aquele pequeno assunto com Daphne, estava engasgado de raiva.

"Ele é um idiota, Seamus, já sei", retrucou ela aborrecida.

"Ele me disse...", mas Seamus não conseguiu terminar a frase perante o olhar inquisitorial da namorada.

"Ele disse o que, Seamus?"

"Ele disse que você e eu não nos veríamos porque você estaria na casa dele no verão...", mas antes que a garota protestasse, ele continuou, "sei que é mentira, Daph, mas eu quero saber, você já passou férias na casa dele?"

"Claro que NÃO! Caramba, Seamus, eu não entendo ele, que fica mentindo pra atrapalhar a gente, depois do fora que ele me deu, e não entendo você, que fica acreditando nele!", disse a garota se afastando, mas Seamus a puxou de volta.

"Não acreditei nele. Mas daqui a pouco ele vai tomar um soco"

Daphne riu, pondo o rosto do namorado entre as mãos. Não ria dele, obviamente, era um riso terno, compreensivo.

"Se isso não te tirar pontos, querido, eu adoraria que o fizesse".

* * *

O dia foi passando devagar. O céu foi ficando nublado e o ar mais abafado. O mormaço causava um mal estar externo, mas por dentro, Daphne estava bem pior. Quis deitar na grama com Seamus, quis dar um tapa na cara de Pansy, quis abraçar Tracey, quis gritar. Sentia os olhares cortantes dos grifinórios ao redor: ela não era de confiança. Mas também não era mais um exemplo na Sonserina.

_Professor Dumbledore, pode criar uma quinta Casa dos deslocados?_

Mas antes de cogitar fazer essa pergunta, uma notícia caiu como uma bomba por toda Hogwarts.

"E o Draco, você soube? Parece que estava no meio dos Comensais...", comentou Pansy assustada.

"O quê?", perguntou Daphne completamente aterrorizada.

"Ele se gabou tanto no começo do ano letivo, disse que não ficaria mais em Hogwarts... Blaise duvidou, mas ele estava lá, com os Comensais da Morte!", Pansy disse com a voz esganiçada.

Alunos corriam de um lado para outro de pijama, sem saberem o que fazer, e Daphne buscava a irmã. Astoria estava encolhida em um sofá, agarrada a uma gravata como se rezasse. Daphne reconheceu como uma peça de roupa que Draco tinha emprestado à sua irmã três anos antes, quando a dela rasgara; foi o começo da paixonite.

"Astie, vamos dar o fora daqui...", mas a irmã se recusou a encostar nela.

"Draco não é um assassino. Ele não faria isso. Estou do lado dele", disse febril.

Ficaram, então, sentadas no salão comunal, à espera de notícias. Foi Theodore quem apareceu com a pior notícia que poderia vir.

"É o que estão dizendo pelo castelo. Comensais entraram em Hogwarts, atacaram aurores e professores, e... Snape matou Dumbledore". Tamanho horror pareceu não penetrar na cabeça de Astoria.

"E Draco?", Astoria perguntou aflita.

"Draco fugiu com os outros", respondeu Theo. "Dumbledore está morto. O que vai ser dessa escola?"

Daphne só encontrou Seamus no dia seguinte, enquanto ele gritava no saguão de entrada de Hogwarts com uma mulher muito parecida com ele, vestida de roupa de viagem. Ela não precisou pensar muito para entender que se tratava da mãe dele, _sua sogra_.

Seamus gritava que queria ficar para os funerais de Dumbledore, e sua mãe dizia que talvez ela não tivesse onde ficar e que eles deveriam sair do país. Sabia o porquê do medo da bruxa: seu filho era mestiço. Embora o trouxa Sr. Finnigan já tivesse morrido, Seamus ainda seria perseguido.

Não quis se aproximar deles, não era o momento. Seus pais, os dois de sangue puro, também estavam com medo pelas filhas, e não eram os únicos. As gêmeas Patil, também de sangue puro, tinham acabado de ir embora, entre outros colegas que recebiam muitas cartas dos familiares preocupados.

"Daphne!", ela ouviu Seamus chamar em voz alta. Só então a garota tomou coragem de se aproximar, tomando o cuidado de manter um sorriso simpático, mas não muito feliz, já que o clima não era propício para felicidade. A mulher a olhou com profunda curiosidade.

"Mamãe, esta é Daphne Greengrass, minha namorada"

_Minha namorada_, ela fez questão de repetir mentalmente.

"Esta é minha mãe, Jasmine". Apertou a mão da senhora, e percebeu que a mulher estava ansiosa, mas não por causa da namorada do filho.

"Muito prazer", disse ela.

"Gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido numa situação mais agradável", e Daphne concordou com a cabeça. Era um alivio saber que fora aceita.

* * *

**E aí, gente? *_***


	6. Esperança

**Capítulo Cinco – Esperança**

**1997 ~ 1998**

Arrumava o malão mais uma vez, mas agora com menos coisas dentro. Era seu último ano em Hogwarts e, embora sua mãe não quisesse que ele fosse, Seamus estava pronto para o que viesse. Sabia da preocupação dela: com Snape na direção e dois Comensais como professores, um rapaz mestiço como ele corria perigo. Mas ele era maior de idade e muito mais preparado do que imaginavam, afinal, ele tinha aprendido algo nos meses de treino da Armada de Dumbledore.

Ele tinha medo sim, mas não por ele, mas pelas pessoas ao seu redor. A carta que Dean tinha lhe mandado ainda estava aberta sob a cômoda. O rapaz não podia brincar com fogo, era nascido-trouxa, com pai, mãe e irmãs para proteger, mas ele tinha outros planos: iria fugir, perto da família, eles seriam pegos. Seamus não sabia o que responder, apenas disse _faça o que achar melhor, amigo_, e desejou o melhor para Dean.

E havia Daphne, é claro. Ela nada devia temer: sendo sangue-puro e com uma família que não tinha nenhum problema, não havia razões para os Greengrass serem perseguidos; mas Daphne namorava um mestiço. Tentou, por algumas vezes, convencê-la a se afastarem, mas nem ele mesmo conseguiria. Daphne tinha se tornado parte dele, e não havia chance de lutar contra isso.

Seamus não tinha certeza se os pais dela saberiam de sua existência, mas ele não se importava, era melhor assim. Astoria sim, ela sabia e não gostava nem um pouco. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Se Daphne namorasse alguém puro e influente poderia voltar para Hogwarts sem qualquer medo de represália, e ele se sentiria mais tranqüilo. E então, pensando em protegê-la, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever uma longa carta à Daphne.

Tentava, mais uma vez, convencê-la a fingirem não estarem mais juntos, principalmente perto daqueles Comensais que viraram professores. Não era um fim, nenhum deles queria isso, era apenas uma proteção. _Estaremos juntos ainda, querida, mas os Carrow não precisam saber_, escreveu ele na carta. Temia a reação dela, porque depois de tantas tentativas, talvez ela pensasse que ele queria terminar com ela, o que não era o caso.

Mandou a carta esperando resposta, mas ela demorou a chegar. Depois de uma semana, Seamus acordou com a resposta deixada por sua coruja sob a cômoda.

"_Está bem, vamos fazer isso. Mas continuarei do seu lado"_, ela dizia.

Seamus escondeu o rosto nas mãos, ele não agüentava pensar em Daphne. Ele sabia, desde o começo, que não seria fácil, mas uma coisa era agüentar brincadeiras maldosas de Parkinson ou o olhar torto de alguns grifinórios. Uma guerra entre eles era bem diferente.

Hogwarts. Era a primeira vez que estava no trem sem Dean, sem conversas sobre futebol e partidas de snap explosivo. Era difícil, mas compreendia o amigo – era perigo demais para os Thomas. E Daphne? O que ela estaria fazendo, no vagão dos sonserinos? Será que estava bem? Será que estava segura?

"Seamus?" Era Neville, que se juntava a ele na cabine. "Não tinha visto você aí. Dean... ele não vem esse ano, não é?", perguntou o colega, sem jeito. Seamus negou com a cabeça, não se sentindo muito bem. Uma tonteira, um enjôo, uma vontade de gritar, uma vontade de Daphne... "Você está bem, cara?", perguntou Neville.

"Não, não to nada bem. Não sei se vou ficar... mas tentarei", respondeu Seamus.

"Harry, Ron e Hermione também não vieram", o amigo comentou, "Você acha que eles fugiram?"

"Ouvi que Ron pegou sarapintose, Hermione é nascida-trouxa e Harry... bem..."

"Acho que estão juntos, mas não fugindo, planejando algo"

Seamus não queria se apoiar nisso, embora fosse uma idéia reconfortante.

Aquele não seria um ano fácil mesmo. Os professores agora deveriam entregar os alunos que não se comportavam para os Comensais Amicus e Aleto Carrow, muito piores do que Umbridge. A raiva de ouvir xingamentos aos trouxas cegou Seamus na primeira semana. Não deveria ter provocado Amicus Carrow, mas já o tinha feito. Lá estava Seamus, acorrentado a uma cadeira na sala do Comensal em Hogwarts, os cabelos sendo violentamente puxados para trás.

"Então você é mestiço, hã? Logo imaginei... só alguém com sangue sujo poderia ser tão imbecil!", e dizendo isso, Carrow deu um violento soco na barriga de Seamus. Torturasse o quanto quisesse, ele estaria pronto. Harry Potter poderia estar fugindo (e ele não o culparia por isso), mas ele estava lá, firme. Estaria pronto para lutar quando os aliados da Ordem, aurores e a A.D. se juntassem contra a nova ordem estabelecida.

Assim que foi liberado por Carrow, Seamus se dirigiu ao dormitório, sem pressa. Neville o aguardava no salão comunal, uma garrafinha de ditamno nas mãos. "Isso pode ajudar, Seamus...". Enquanto a essência fazia efeito, o garoto se olhava no espelho. Teria que ir à enfermaria para Madame Pomfrey pôr de volta o dente perdido no espancamento, e seu rosto estava um pouco inchado. Era impossível não pensar em Daphne. O que ela acharia de vê-lo daquele jeito?

"Você vai ficar bem. Temos que lutar", disse Neville, dando um tapinha em suas costas doloridas.

Seamus concordou com a cabeça, fraco demais. Amanhã era mais um dia.

* * *

Foi sofrido passar a viagem toda, desde King's Cross, sem vê-lo, trancada no vagão da Sonserina. Pansy, embora um pouco abalada pela falta de Malfoy, tentava organizar uma segunda Brigada Inquisitorial, e já tinha ganhado o apoio incondicional de Crabbe. Goyle estava um pouco indeciso, Millicent se recusava por ser mestiça e já sofria a represália da colega. Theodore manteve sua posição neutra e tentava proteger também à Tracey, então Pansy buscou apoio nos colegas de sangue puro restante: Daphne e Blaise.

"Espero que você saiba qual é o lado certo, _Greengrass_", Pansy falou mansamente.

"Sei bem, _Parkinson_", respondeu Daphne com nojo.

Blaise se mostrava muito favorável a qualquer projeto de Pansy, mas não porque visava eliminar os mestiços ou nascidos-trouxa, mas porque eliminaria Seamus.

"Você sabe que seu namoradinho já era, não? Não vai durar muito em Hogwarts com os Carrow", disse Blaise tentando encostar Daphne na parede do vagão. Olhando assim de perto, ela achava as feições dele, outrora tão atraentes, doentias. Os olhos rasgados do colega eram frios, e da boca de dentes muito brancos, escorria veneno. Cobra.

"E você acha que eu vou voltar correndo pra você, não é?", a garota deu uma gargalhada forçada e empurrou o rapaz para longe. "Pois se enganou!"

A primeira semana de aula já deu uma demonstração do que seriam os meses seguintes. Não teriam _Defesa Contra _as Artes das Trevas_,_ apenas _Artes_ das Trevas, não aprenderiam a salvar e a proteger, mas a torturar. A escola tinha se tornado um internato de assassinos, uma inquisição medieval bruxa. Questionar os professores novos era pedir para apanhar, no mínimo. Viu Neville Longbottom perguntar qual a porcentagem de sangue trouxa de Alecto e sentiu pena por um momento; depois o sentimento se transformou em admiração. Eram pessoas como ele que derrotariam Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus comparsas.

Harry Potter e seus melhores amigos não estavam na escola, mas Daphne sabia que, por debaixo dos panos, a Armada de Dumbledore iria se reorganizar e lutar contra a nova ordem da escola, e tinha certeza que Seamus estaria nessa. Daphne não poderia se juntar a ele, porque os colegas de A.D. não a olhariam com bons olhos, aliás, nunca olharam. Ela sentia o olhar gelado de Brown e de Patil quando passam por ela: as melhores amigas de Seamus não pareciam achá-la boa o suficiente.

Era muito bom quando sua única preocupação era se Lavender Brown a achava boa o suficiente para namorara o amigo. Agora parecia que _ninguém_ a achava boa, ela era mais um aluno entre as dezenas, alguém não confiável, uma traidora, uma porção de coisas que ela nunca quis ser. Daphne tirava suas forças de Seamus, cada vez mais corajoso, do amor que seu sorriso confiante emanava e da tranqüilidade de ficar em seus braços, mesmo que por cinco minutos. O tempo que eles antes tinham de sobra, agora era escasso. Quando podiam se encontrar longe de perigo, Seamus fazia questão de lembrar que não podiam demorar – ele não queria que ela sofresse o que ele sofria.

Ao fim da primeira semana de aula Daphne pode encarar a realidade assustadora a que seu namorado tanto se referia.

Era uma manhã estranha. Na noite anterior, Seamus não fora ao encontro que tinham planejado e também não deu qualquer desculpa. Daphne sabia que não tinha sido por mal, e por isso mesmo estava aflita. Alguma coisa muito errada tinha acontecido. A certeza veio quando seu olhar angustiado encontrou o de Lavender Brown. A garota da mesa grifinória retribuiu o olhar lacrimejando, como se tentasse dizer mudamente que o que Daphne pensava era verdade. _Não, não, ele não foi pego_, implorava ela.

Repetindo esse mantra, foi em direção à sala onde teria a primeira aula do dia, mas foi interceptada pela irmã.

"Você já sabe, Daph?", perguntou Astoria, puxando a irmã pelas vestes.

"O que, Astie?", Daphne já estava impaciente. Não tinha visto Seamus o dia inteiro.

"Seu namoradinho apanhou do Carrow ontem. _Muito_", sublinhou Astoria. A irmã mais velha ofegou, apoiou-se na parede, assustada.

Já tinha idéia de que aquilo iria acontecer, mas rezava contra. Era uma grande loucura ele continuar em Hogwarts. Deu meia-volta e foi para a enfermaria, esbarrando em muitos alunos, que ela mal via. Madame Pomfrey foi compreensiva, achava a tortura de alunos um grande absurdo e indicou a maca onde Seamus se encontrava. Ele dormia, um grande roxo em seu olho e um vidro de PROCURAR ao seu lado. Daphne teve medo de acordá-lo, mas Seamus já tinha aberto os olhos.

"Daphne!", sua voz estava engrolada. "Você devia estar na aula".

"Você apanhou muito, Sea! Quem fez isso com você?", ela segurava sua mão junto ao peito.

"Amicus Carrow, é claro", ele respondeu virando os olhos.

"Isso é loucura, Seamus, volta pra sua casa...", ela pediu, lágrimas caindo em seu colo.

"Ele não vai me deter, Daphne. Vamos vencer, por Harry Potter, por meu pai, por todos os trouxas e mestiços, por um mundo onde possamos ficar juntos. Escreva isso".

* * *

**Muito sofrido, pessoal? O próximo capítulo é o último e é mais longo... REVIEWS, PEOPLE! (:**


	7. Resistência

_**OBSERVAÇÃO:**_** ESSE CAPÍTULO É SEAMUS / DAPHNE / SEAMUS / DAPHNE, attention, please (:**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Seis – Resistência**

**1997 ~ 1998**

_Querida Daph,_

_Primeiro de tudo, eu estou bem. Estou a salvo. Não posso dizer onde estou, obviamente, mas estou mais perto do que imagina. Já não dava mais para agüentar as agressões físicas e, acima de tudo, as morais, mentais, psicológicas... mas eu não abandonei minha luta, a luta de toda a Armada de Dumbledore. Neville está sozinho no comando agora, você sabe, desde que Ginny não voltou da Páscoa e Luna foi seqüestrada. Ele tem certeza que Harry, Ron e Hermione voltarão (ele crê com todas as forças que eles estão juntos), e que então teremos o combate final._

_Você não precisava passar por tudo o que passou, e sei que foi muito. Seus colegas se viraram contra você, te isolam e te maltratam, e eu não tenho palavras para agradecer todo o seu apoio. Você é uma garota maravilhosa, Daphne, e ter você do meu lado é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Não tenho palavras para te consolar, não sei bem o que dizer, mas você ficará bem. Não se exponha, continue quieta e neutra, e me espere._

_Espere-me__, Daphne. Levo você nos meus pensamentos e no meu coração. Fique bem._

_Te amo muito,_

_Seamus._

Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas na manga da camisa, entregou a carta para a sua coruja e pôs a mochila sob os ombros. Neville havia descoberto um lugar perfeito para ele se esconder. Depois das barbaridades cometidas em Hogwarts, principalmente em Michael Corner, os alunos da A.D. foram convidados a se esconderem na Sala Precisa. Era necessário pedir um lugar onde os Carrow não os encontrariam, e assim alunos foram desaparecendo e enlouquecendo os Comensais.

Seamus sabia que não poderia chamar Daphne por vários motivos. Não é que não confiasse nela (e esperava que ela entendesse), mas ela não seria bem aceita pelos membros da A.D., como nunca foi, e estaria mais segura na Sonserina de qualquer modo. Ele preferia que ela fosse para casa, mas sabia que ela iria ficar em Hogwarts, participando de uma espécie de resistência que emergia em silêncio.

"Eu vou voltar, Daphne", disse ele para o céu.

* * *

"_Te amo muito,_

_Seamus."_

Ela relia aquela carta todos os dias, várias vezes. No começo, chorava, chegou a borrar uma palavra quando uma lágrima caiu, mas agora ela estava entorpecida. Os dias passavam sem qualquer importância. Ela não estudava, porque sabia que não teriam exames finais: uma guerra eclodiria em breve. A vida sem Seamus era uma grande letargia. Astoria tinha adquirido uma nova postura, que constituía em ignorar a irmã mais velha e propagar a idéia da nova Brigada Inquisitorial de Pansy. Esta, aliás, também parecia nem notá-la. Daphne gostaria de ter pelo menos alguém com quem conversar, principalmente porque Blaise estava participando do novo projeto _Ignore Daphne Greengrass_.

Por isso, Daphne resolveu passar a noite em frente à lareira do salão comunal pensando em sua família. Acordou assustada, ouvindo muitas vozes, e, ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com uma grande quantidade de alunos de diferentes séries, todos aflitos, vestindo robes ou capas de viagem sob o pijama. Havia algo de estranho no ar.

"Por que está todo mundo correndo?", perguntou a um colega qualquer.

"Você não sabe? Você-Sabe-Quem está vindo para cá, estão evacuando a escola!", o colega disse eufórico.

Ela se sentiu feliz, porque lutaria ao lado de Seamus, finalmente, mas também, apreensiva. Já estava trocada, afinal, tinha pego no sono antes de chegar ao dormitório, pôs a carta de Seamus dentro das vestes e então saiu, com varinha em punho, sem pensar em mais nada, em mais ninguém. Desceu as escadas da masmorra ouvindo a voz distante dos monitores, que pediram para ela voltar. Ora, ela era maior de idade, e tinha agüentado muito para estar viva até aquele dia. Foi andando sem rumo, esbarrando em professores, alunos e até fantasmas. Tinha medo de não encontrar Seamus, e tentava não pensar no pior.

De repente, ela trombou num rapaz cercado de colegas, todos saindo de uma sala que ela nunca tinha visto. O rosto estava muito inchado e roxo, mas ela o reconheceria de qualquer jeito. Seamus a abraçou imediatamente, apalpando seus cabelos como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela era real.

"Onde você esteve?", ela perguntou desesperada.

"Não importa mais. Vamos para o Salão Principal", e dizendo isso, deram as mãos.

Ele a levou para a mesa da Grifinória e Daphne não se importou, pois já não se importava mais com distinções de Casa. Era daquele lado que preferia estar, do lado dele, do lado dos que não se importavam com status sanguíneo. Ainda de mãos dadas, ouviu a professora McGonagall dizer que os alunos mais novos deveriam seguir os monitores e irem para casa, e desejou que Astoria fizesse exatamente isso. Era uma grande pena que não tivessem mais se visto após uma briga no dia anterior, e Daphne tentava não pensar que aquela seria a última vez que se veriam.

"Daphne, você...", ela sabia o que o namorado iria dizer e por isso o interrompeu.

"Não, nem pense nisso, Seamus. Eu vou ficar. _Lutar_", disse firmemente, olhando em seus olhos castanhos.

E então, ouviram a voz fria d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado dizendo que Harry Potter devia aparecer até a meia-noite. Daphne sentiu Seamus apertar ainda mais sua mão, e os dois se olharam tensos – Potter estava muito próximo deles. Pansy também o localizou, e fez questão de gritar, apontando para o garoto e pedindo para que o pegassem. Daphne teve nojo, pela primeira vez real nojo, da colega. Era triste pensar que há alguns anos era também era assim, arrogante e egoísta.

Quando os colegas se prostraram na frente de Harry Potter, Daphne se levantou com Seamus, fazendo o mesmo. Não estava lutando por ele, na verdade, mas pelo o que ele representava. Pansy tinha, claramente, mostrado sua posição, e ela esperava que Astoria não pensasse do mesmo jeito. Com certeza estava indo para casa como todos os outros colegas, pelo menos deveria, já que era menor de idade. Ela estaria a salvo assim.

E logo sobraram alguns alunos da Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Daphne permaneceu onde estava, em meio a grifinórios que não se abalavam com sua presença – talvez eles tivessem finalmente a aceitado. Foi o que pensou quando seu olhar encontrou o de Lavender Brown, que lhe sorriu fracamente. Absorta em pensamentos sobre Astoria, não ouviu as instruções que eram dadas ao grupo de alunos restante.

"Vamos para a Floresta Negra", disse Seamus altivamente, ainda de mãos dadas com Daphne.

Com eles, foram Macmillan e Lovegood. Quatro Casas diferentes, mas isso nem importava mais.

* * *

Ele corria através da escuridão, a visão embaçada, apenas a audição o guiando. Sentia Daphne perto dele, e isso dava algum alento, embora preferisse que ela estivesse segura em casa. Estavam perto da Floresta Proibida, prontos para atacar, mas nenhuma movimentação a vista. O silêncio e o breu perturbavam a todos, nenhum sinal. E então frio, um grande frio. Uma angústia sem tamanho, o medo crescendo...

"Dementadores", ouviu Ernie gritar.

Olhando para cima, Seamus viu um grande número deles se aproximando, e ao mesmo tempo, Harry, Ron e Hermione. Concentrou-se então nas lembranças mais felizes que tinha: a chegada da carta de Hogwarts, a final da Copa de Quadribol, o primeiro beijo em Daphne... uma raposa prateada irrompeu de sua varinha, junto com uma lebre e um javali... mas ele não via o patrono de Daphne... um gigante se aproximava, ele não sabia de onde... e Ron o agradecera com a voz distante...

Daphne não estava mais lá, e ele perdera a noção de realidade, de tempo, de tudo.

"_Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno a seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos"_. Era a voz d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, dando mais uma hora para Harry se entregar. Seamus não queria isso, queria lutar até o fim, mas a falta de Daphne espoucara qualquer pensamento altruísta, e ele queria voltar pro castelo, gritando seu nome, procurando por ela, e que se danasse o mundo.

"Seamus, você está bem?", perguntou Ernie.

"Daphne", disse ele.

"Aquela garota loira? Ela ficou no castelo... se perdeu", disse Luna, mas Seamus já estava muito longe.

O castelo estava vazio, um montante de sujeira, tacos de madeira e objetos aleatórios se espalhavam pelo chão. As pessoas estavam reunidas nas mesas do Salão Principal, mas sem qualquer distinção de Casas. Famílias. Amigos aglomerados. Feridos. Mortos. Num canto, isolada de todos, lá estava Daphne: sentada no chão, abraçando as pernas, o rosto coberto de fuligem, apavorada. Seamus correu até ela, tentou protegê-la de todo e qualquer mal, o corpo colado ao dela.

"Eu... me perdi...", murmurou ela.

"Não tem problema, estamos juntos agora", disse ele limpando um pouco da sujeira do rosto delicado da garota.

"NÃO!", eles ouviram várias vozes gritarem juntas. Então Hagrid entrou no Salão com um corpo nos braços. O corpo de Harry Potter.

Toda a esperança espocou num segundo. O herói, o Eleito, morto. Não podia ser verdade. Seamus mal pode ouvir a voz d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Apenas a voz de Neville o despertou do horror. "ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE!", ele gritou. Em resposta, muitas outras vozes gritaram uníssonas.

A de Daphne, inclusive. "Eu vou lutar até morrer", disse Seamus. "Você não vai morrer... e vamos lutar juntos", respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Gritos, baques, explosões. Luzes verdes, vermelhas, azuis. Poeira, pedras, tacos de madeira para todo o lado. As lágrimas se misturavam ao suor, o medo se transformava em torpor, em raiva, em coragem. Eram mortos, vivos, feridos, inconscientes, todos num grande aglomerado, inimigos e aliados se misturavam, era difícil ver, era impossível usar feitiços defensivos. Era preciso matar. Você ou ele.

"O que é aquilo?", Seamus ouviu Daphne perguntar. Todos estavam estáticos, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado rondava um rapaz. _Não, não pode ser._

"ELE ESTÁ VIVO!", ouviu alguém gritar ao longe. Sim, Harry Potter estava vivo! Não era possível, mas era maravilhoso!

Seamus tateou a mão de Daphne, e, quando a alcançou, puxou a garota para si. Os dois de rosto e corpo colados, respirando juntos. Senão estivessem no meio de uma guerra, Seamus a agarraria imediatamente. A adrenalina correndo em suas veias o fez lembrar as tardes felizes em Hogsmeade. Eram tão felizes...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Em poucos segundos (que pareceram anos), uma explosão de feitiços verdes e vermelhos fez Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado cair ao chão. Morto.

Tinham vencido a guerra.

* * *

"Torrada?", ofereceu Seamus. Era impossível acreditar que há poucas horas estavam lutando numa guerra. Agora estavam lá, juntos numa mesa do Salão Principal (de qualquer Casa que fosse), tomando um merecido café-da-manhã. O sol já nascia trazendo notícias de fugas, recuperações, um novo ministro... e Astoria. Seus pais a avisaram, em forma de patrono, que todos estavam bem, e que desejavam que ela também estivesse. Tudo estava bem.

"Torrada?", repetiu Seamus para a namorada.

Daphne então pôs as mãos em seu rosto, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos que ela adorava tanto, e disse, em alta voz, "Eu te amo, Seamus".

Seamus sorriu, envergonhado. Brown e Patil olharam para eles sorrindo, encorajando-o.

"Eu te amo, Daphne".

* * *

**Acabou. Essa fic perdeu totalmente o rumo, virou um fluffy barato, mas eu ainda gosto dela.**


End file.
